Months
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: So... this is just the Deathly Hallow timeframe. With some major twists. So yay...Rated M because I may include some M rated stuff.
1. July

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry** **Potter**_

_**Month 1- July** _

Married life suited neither of them. They had been married less than a week, and their marriage was tense. Tonks would work late, forgetting she had a husband at home who would worry for her when she didn't send word.

Today, the day before they were set to move Harry, was one of those days. It was nearing midnight now, and Tonks was supposed to have gotten off 6 hours ago. She was finally able to leave, but before she could, Umbridge had strolled into her cubicle.

"Auror Tonks, I have some questions for you." Umbridge said, blocking the entrance. Tonks eyed her.

"What kind of questions?" She asked.

"That does not matter. Sit." Umbridge said. Tonks sat back behind her desk and Umbridge sat opposite her.

"Your file says you're a half blood. Is that correct?" Umbridge asked.

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "Yes, why does it matter?"

"I'm the one asking the questions." Umbridge said.

"And who says I have to answer?" Tonks asked.

"If you wish to keep your job-"

"You know what, Delores? You're not my boss. Robards is. You have no right questioning me about my blood status." Tonks said.

"Really?" Umbridge asked. "I'm going to see that you are fired."

"Don't waste your time. I quit." Tonks snapped.

* * *

She entered the house quietly. It was closer to 2am now and she didn't want to wake Remus. She leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. She had quit her job. The only source of income between her and Remus was gone.

"Dora, where have you been?" Remus asked, snapping Tonks out of her thoughts.

"You're still awake?"

"Of course. I was worried." Remus said.

"I lost my job." Tonks said.

Remus stared at her. "What happened?"

"Umbridge happened." Tonks muttered, moving forward into the small cottage.

"What did she say?" Remus asked.

"She started questioning me about my blood status, and I kind freaked out. I don't usually do that." Tonks said.

"And?"

"Ikindofendedupquitting." Tonks mumbled quickly, moving past Remus. She heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You 'kind of ended up quitting'?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tonks said. "I just kind of said that I was quitting without thinking."

"Well, I was thinking you should have left your job anyway." Remus said.

"I was thinking that too, I just didn't think I would so soon. I was going to wait until the Ministry fell-"

"What makes you think the Ministry will fall?" Remus asked.

"Do you really think You-Know-Who wouldn't try and control the Ministry?" Tonks asked.

Remus nodded. "I thought he would have tried to get it a lot earlier. I think there are Death Eaters in the Ministry though, and I am glad you don't have to keep going there." Remus said.

* * *

Tonks rolled over and sighed. It was kind of early in the morning, the sun just starting to rise. In a few hours, her and Remus would have to meet with the Order at the Burrow to go over final details(or any changes Mad-Eye made at the last second) for tonight's mission.

She could hear Remus' slow breathing next to her. Tonks turned her head to look at him. He looked peaceful, even with the Full Moon that just passed.

A few hours later, her and Remus were sitting in the Burrow. Mad-Eye was talking about the plan, and hadn't added anything new.

Tonks was waiting for him to finish explaining before she could ask what he hadn't yet mentioned. Finally, he finished talking about the plan, and had not mentioned who was protecting who.

"Alastor, you kind of left out who was protecting who." Tonks said.

"I haven't decided that yet." Mad-Eye said. "I'll figure it out for tonight."

* * *

_Okay, sorry. Skipping Seven Potters. Too much to write there and I have no clue how to go about it. So yeah. I have a huge idea including Mad-Eye, so I'm keeping him alive in this fanfiction. K? K._

Tonks banged on Mad-Eye's door. After a few minutes, when he hadn't answered, she banged the door again.

"Alastor, open up!" Tonks called.

"Prove yourself!" Mad-Eye yelled.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks. I'm your goddaughter." Tonks said. "Alastor, I don't know what else to say to prove who I am. I need you."

The door opened and Mad-Eye let her in.

"What do you need?" Mad-Eye asked.

"I'm afraid." Tonks said, sitting on the couch.

Mad-Eye sat across from her, moving an armchair. "About the war?" Mad-Eye asked, eyeing her.

"Sort of." Tonks said. "I think I'm pregnant." She blurted.

Mad-Eye stared at her. "Is it his?" He asked.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Is it Lupin's?" Mad-Eye demanded.

"Of course it would be." Tonks said.

It became silent. Tonks looked at her lap, but she could still feel Mad-Eye's stare.

"Why are you so against him?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not against him, I'm against your marriage." Mad-Eye said.

"Why?" Tonks asked, sparing a glance at him.

"I have my reasons." Mad-Eye said.

"I didn't come here for you to tell me you don't support my marriage. I'm an adult, I can marry who I please." Tonks said, rising. She stormed from the house, the front door slamming behind her.

**_K, so I fail. I apologize some months(chapters) will be shorter while some longer. So yeah._**


	2. August

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**Month 2- August **_

Tonks sat at the end of the bed. She could hear Remus talking to someone downstairs, and a minute later heard the familiar footsteps of Mad-Eye approach the bedroom.

He paused at the door, watching her for a second. He moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Remus contacted me. Said something was wrong and you refused to talk to him." Mad-Eye said.

"I can't tell him." Tonks said.

"Tell him what?" Mad-Eye asked slowly. The way he said it, she could tell he already knew what she was about to say next.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm pregnant." She said.

Mad-Eye stood and, saying nothing, walked from the room. Tonks watched him leave. She heard him say something to Remus and heard the door slam a few seconds later.

It was silent and then suddenly Remus was in the room. "What happened?" Remus asked. "Mad-Eye's upset about something, he only said he'd kill me if I hurt you."

"Nothing." Tonks said.

"Dora, something's wrong. I know it." Remus said.

"Nothing's wrong." Tonks insisted.

"You can talk to me, Dora." Remus said. "Please, whatever it is, don't shut me out."

"I'm pregnant." Tonks said. "Happy? You know what's bugging me."

Remus stared at her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Very sure." Tonks said.

Remus became quiet. "We have to be at the wedding soon." He said, walking from the room.

* * *

'Tonks followed Remus into the silent house.

"Remus, talk to me." Tonks begged. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Remus said. "You can't be pregnant."

"Well, I am." Tonks said. "Don't be upset. I know we didn't plan it-"

"I have to leave." Remus said.

"Leave?" Tonks asked.

"Just go to your parents or something. I can't be near you." Remus said.

"Remus, please." Tonks said.

Remus said nothing. He disappeared into the bedroom and Tonks followed him.

"So, that's it? You're leaving me?" Tonks asked.

"I have to, Dora." Remus said, tossing his clothes into a rucksack.

"Remus, don't do this." Tonks begged. "I'll need you. I can't raise this baby by myself-"

"Don't you understand?" Remus snapped, turning to her. "I can't be here. I shouldn't have married you. It was all a mistake. That baby is a monster. And if you're keeping it, I won't stay. It could kill you, and I won't be here for that."

He turned and left the bedroom. Tonks heard the front door shut behind him and she felt herself sinking to the floor. He called their marriage a mistake. She felt numb, hoping he hadn't left. He'd come back in an hour, or tomorrow, and say it had been a mistake of him to leave. He'd take back what he said.

Tonks walked slowly downstairs, sitting on the couch. She found herself watching the front door, waiting for Remus.

She woke up on the couch, sunlight streaming through the window. She stood, listening. She hadn't heard him come back after she had fallen asleep, so she made her way upstairs. The bed was empty.

Tonks went back downstairs, grabbing her wand. She passed the boundaries and Apparated. She walked quickly across the yard and to the door.

"Mum, open the door!" She demanded, knocking loudly.

"Prove yourself first." Andromeda said.

"Mum, I'm your daughter. Just open the door." Tonks said.

"Let her in, Drom." Ted said.

The door opened and Tonks walked in.

"It's over." She said.

"What's over?" Andromeda asked, closing the door behind Tonks.

"Remus left me." Tonks said, sitting on the couch.

"Why?" Ted asked, dropping the Daily Prophet on the coffee table.

Tonks stared at her lap. "Don't be upset. Please." Tonks said, looking at both of her parents.

"Nymphadora, what's going on?" Andromeda asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Remus left because I'm pregnant." Tonks said slowly. "He said our marriage was a mistake, and that the baby would be like him."

"We'll be here for you, Nymphadora." Andromeda said. "But, do you realise the risk?"

"Of course I do." Tonks said. "But there's a higher chance the baby won't be a werewolf."

"What if the baby is?" Andromeda asked.

"Then we help her, Andromeda." Ted said. "Have you told Alastor, Dora?"

"Yeah, of course. But why would it matter if he knew or not?" Tonks asked.

"Honey, you need to know he doesn't hate Remus." Andromeda started. "He hates Lycanthropy, and knowing his past, he must be having a difficult time accepting that you are pregnant with a werewolf's child."

"Why does he hate it so much? Since I married Remus, he's been upset with me and I don't understand it. He walked out on me the second I told him I was pregnant." Tonks said.

"That's for him to explain. And I'm sure he's going to come around and talk to you again." Ted said.

"Do you guys know why he hates it?" Tonks asked.

"Of course we do. But it's not our place to tell you. He'll tell you, I'm sure." Andromeda said. "When he thinks you need him."

"I'm tired. Is it okay for me to go lie down?" Tonks asked.

"Of course, dear. I hope you know you're staying with us. Your father can go take you to get your stuff in a while." Andromeda said.

"Mum, I can't stay here forever." Tonks said.

"Yes, you can. And you will. I don't think you can raise a baby yourself with no job." Andromeda said.

"How did you know I have no job?" Tonks asked.

"Word gets around." Andromeda said.

* * *

Tonks rolled over. She was back in the room she grew up in, and it seemed nothing had changed when she had moved out 6 years earlier. She could hear voices downstairs, and she sighed. It had been 3 days, and still nothing from Remus. Even when her and her father went to get some things for her, there had been no sign of Remus.

It was early in the morning and Tonks felt herself dozing off again. She was almost asleep when she heard a knock on her door.

"Dora, Alastor needs to talk to you." Ted said.

"Alright." Tonks said, sitting up as Mad-Eye walked in.

"I went back to your place, and neither you or Remus was there. Your parents told me what happened-"

"And you're going to tell that you were right along and that I should not have married him." Tonks said.

"No, I'm not. It's something you needed to learn by yourself." Mad-Eye said. "I take it that you have decided to keep the baby?"

"Of course." Tonks said.

"You're out of the Order." Mad-Eye said.

"What? Why?" Tonks demanded.

"You certainly won't be able to be dueling Death Eaters while pregnant." Mad-Eye said.

"But why am I out of the Order?" Tonks asked.

"You're not, really. You're as useless as the Weasley girl." Mad-Eye said.

"Well, that's a different story. She's underage. I am perfectly useful-"

"Except you can't duel with a pregnant belly." Mad-Eye interrupted. "My wording was off. You're not out of the Order, you're just not going to be used for missions."

"I can help somewhat until I get too pregnant." Tonks said.

"No, Nymphadora." Mad-Eye said. "You won't be."

"I don't want to be on the sidelines doing nothing in this war." Tonks said.

"You should have thought of that before you got pregnant." Mad-Eye said.

Tonks stared at him. "I didn't plan it, you know that."

"I know, Nymphadora. Do me a favour?" Mad-Eye asked. He did it again. He had called her Nymphadora twice in their conversation, but Tonks couldn't find herself able to correct him.

"Sure?"

"I want you to stay at my house during Full Moons." Mad-Eye said. "If something happens, and no one knows, it could have bad results."

"Why on Full Moons?" Tonks asked.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure I can find the time to explain everything to you if you do me this favour." Mad-Eye said.

"Alright." Tonks said.

Mad-Eye stood. "I'll see you on Full Moon." He said.

* * *

The time between their talk and Full Moon passed quickly, although it had really only been about 5 days.

"Are you sure you're fine with the couch?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes. Every time I've been here, the answer is the same." Tonks said, spreading the blanket. "Again, why do you want me here on Full Moons."

Mad-Eye sat on a chair across from the couch. "It's too long a story to tell you in one night. You need sleep. I wanted you here on Full Moons so I could be the first to know if something happened." Mad-Eye started. "When I was 38, I knew an 18 year old girl who went through what you're going through now."

"Who was this girl?" Tonks asked, sitting down as Mad-Eye's cat jumped onto her lap. This cat had been there as long as Tonks could remember, and had taken a liking to Tonks. She had never once seen this cat go near Mad-Eye for any affection.

"My daughter." Mad-Eye said. "Her name was Anya. She was a Hufflepuff in Hogwarts, like you. That was her cat. She had so much promise, she was smart. She could any job if she tried. She was like you. When she was 17, shortly after finishing Hogwarts, she fell in love with a werewolf. I never had the chance to meet this werewolf, I don't even know his name." Mad-Eye paused. "I think you need sleep now."

"No. I want to know about Anya." Tonks said.

"Next Full Moon, Nymphadora." Mad-Eye said.

"You can't just stop telling me about her like that. Who was her mother? What did she look like? What happened to her?" Tonks asked. "I want to know your past. You've never told me a thing."

"I'll tell you next Full Moon." Mad-Eye said. "I have a picture or two somewhere of her and my wife that I will find for you. You need sleep."

He stood, extinguishing every light and leaving the room. Tonks laid down, staring at the ceiling, wondering who this Anya was. For the first time since Remus left, her mind wasn't on him.

**_AN: So yeah. Mad-Eye has a story here. Yayyyy. I love giving him a story. I also added Mad-Eye's story because I think this story will need length._**


	3. September Part 1

**_Disclaimer: So, I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_I realise I ended August at a really odd time. . I'm pretty sure Full Moon wouldn't be at the end of the month._**

**_Anywho...forgive that random end. Let's just assume nothing else happened in August. Also, ignore those stupid links on a bunch of random words. Some stupid Canadian site decided to attack this fanfic with self-advertising by linking itself onto random words. (No hate, Canadians! I'm Canadian.) but still. Ignore the random links._**_  
_

**_Month 3- September_**

September began with Tonks doing her final job for the Order. The rest of the Order didn't know she was pregnant, and only knew that Remus had left Tonks. Mad-Eye had said he didn't want her to accompany Ginny to Platform 9 and 3/4, almost blurting out about her condition. She was lucky she could still hide it for a little longer. She was only ever nauseous in the evenings, which is what her Mum said she had gone through herself.

So now, Tonks and Charlie were walking through King's Cross Station with Ginny.

"Ginny, promise you won't cause trouble." Charlie said, stopping at the boundary leading to the platform.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because Hogwarts will be different." Tonks said.

"Why do I have to go back?" Ginny asked.

"Because it's mandatory." Charlie answered. "Now, go. If things get too bad, we'll do what we can to bring you home."

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"I don't think a lot of kids want to. Except the Slytherins, maybe." Tonks said. "And I agree with Charlie, don't cause trouble. Who knows what punishments may be used."

"Are you guys not coming onto the platform with me?" Ginny asked.

"We can't." Charlie said. "If there's Death Eaters, and they see us, we may not make it back home."

"So you're sending me further by myself?" Ginny asked.

"Basically, yes." Charlie said.

"But what if something happens and I want out of Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Write a letter. To your Mum. And just say you've been having trouble studying. We'll find a way to get you out of there." Tonks said.

"Alright." Ginny said. She disappeared onto the platform.

"Can I ask what actually happened between you and Remus?" Charlie asked, as they walked though the station.

"A lot happened." Tonks said.

"Like what?" Charlie asked. "Come on, I'm your best friend. I should know these things."

"Well, we got in a fight." Tonks said.

"And?"

"He left."

"What was the fight about?" Charlie asked.

"Char, I love you. I really do. You're my best friend. A brother, even. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet. You have to promise not to tell anyone." Tonks said.

"I promise. What is it?" Charlie asked. "He didn't turn you into a werewolf, did he?"

"No. Nothing like that." Tonks said. She took a deep breath and looked at Charlie. His brown eyes were watching her grey eyes, and for a second Tonks felt again what she had felt when she had been 16. She shook off the feeling, it must have been caused by her hormones which were already trouble for her.

"I'm pregnant. And Remus was scared it'd be like him. So he left." Tonks said.

"Is it over between you two?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Even if he comes back, I can't stay married to him if he'll keep leaving when he gets upset." Tonks said.

"Marry me, Dora. You know I love you. I'll help with the baby, I'll take care of you. I still have my job, and I'll even find a way to get a job for the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after the war." Charlie said.

Tonks stared at him. They had been engaged once, and it hadn't worked out, resulting in them breaking up at the age of 18. They had been dating since they were 14, but the breakup had been heartbreaking for both of them, despite it being mutual.

"I don't know, Charlie. I don't know that I'm ready yet." Tonks said.

"I understand. I'm sorry for throwing it on you." Charlie said. "But if you need me, send me a Patronus and I will be there."

"You're a great person, Char." Tonks said.

* * *

"Mum, we need to talk." Tonks called, letting the door shut behind her.

"I'm in here!" Andromeda called from the kitchen.

Tonks entered the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"What's wrong, honey? Did taking Ginny to the train go alright?" Andromeda asked.

"It went better than alright." Tonks said.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked.

"I told Charlie everything." Tonks said.

"And?" Andromeda asked, sitting across from Tonks and setting some tea down.

"He said he loved me and that he'd help me if I needed him." Tonks said.

"What are you going to do?" Andromeda asked.

"I think I love him back." Tonks said. "But, Mum, I don't know what to do. If Remus comes back-"

"He's not coming back, Dora." Andromeda said.

"How do you know?" Tonks asked.

Andromeda stood, and walked to the hallway. She picked up a piece of parchment. She walked back to Tonks and handed her the parchment.

"This arrived this morning." She said.

Tonks looked down at the parchment.

_Dora,_

_Don't be upset with me. It's for your own good. I think you should not keep the baby. It could be dangerous. I can't stay married to you anymore, and if we break up now, we can avoid any other accidental pregnancies in the future. I am sorry. You should deal with the pregnancy as soon as possible. For your own health._

_Remus_

Tonks put the letter down. "He wants me to terminate the pregnancy?" She asked, looking at Andromeda.

"I believe so. Dora, you don't have to. You can keep the baby. Me and your father will be here for any complications. We won't let anything happen to you. We can lie about your identity, and get you to St Mungo's if we have to." Andromeda said.

"But, what could go wrong with this pregnancy?" Tonks asked.

"Well, there's the normal things. Miscarriage, still birth, you could die during child birth. On top of that, the baby has a chance of being a werewolf. If the baby is a werewolf, that could be dangerous for you. During a full Moon, if the baby transforms inside you, it could kill you. But Lycanthropy has rarely ever been inherited from a parent." Andromeda said.

"I'm going to keep the baby." Tonks said. "If Remus doesn't want to be with me, he doesn't have to know I'm keeping it."

"Well, if you two see each other at an Order meeting and you're 8 months pregnant, I think he'll know." Andromeda said.

Tonks' mind wandered back to Charlie. "Mum, what should I do about Charlie? He wants to be with me, to help me." Tonks said.

"What do you think you should do about him?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't know." Tonks said. "I mean, his offer to help... I may need help. But I don't know."

"Take time to think about it, Dora." Andromeda said.

"I'm going to lay down." Tonks said. "I'm not feeling too great."

"By your second trimester, that will change. It's probably just morning sickness." Andromeda said.

"Mum, we don't even know how far along I am. We're just guessing I got pregnant in July." Tonks said.

"If we sneak you into St Mungo's by lying about who you are, we can find out." Andromeda said.

"Mum, I don't think I'd be able to hold a morph." Tonks said.

"I'm sure you can hold one long enough for them to find out how long you are. Then, we will not go to St Mungo's again. Remember, Dora. I was a Healer. I'm sure me and Molly can deliver the baby when it's time." Andromeda said.

"Yeah, you were a Healer at one point. Can't you find out how far along I am?" Tonks asked.

"I could." Andromeda said. "Would you like to know?"

"I'd kind of like to know. You know, to have a bit of an idea when I'm due." Tonks said.

"Let me get my wand." Andromeda said, standing.

"You're not carrying your wand with you at all times? Mum, this is a war!" Tonks said.

"Nymphadora, we're still in our house!" Andromeda called from the other room. "You're as paranoid as Alastor." She said, entering the kitchen again. She pulled a chair closer to Tonks, and sat down.

"Lean back a bit if you can." Andromeda said.

"Mum, these chairs are impossible to lean back in." Tonks said.

"Fine, we'll go to the couch." Andromeda said, standing and pushing the chair back into place. Tonks followed her to the couch. "You may as well lay down, Dora. It'll be easier."

Tonks lay down and Andromeda dragged her wand across her abdomen.

"We were right to guess July, dear. You're about 10 weeks along now." Andromeda said. "I'm guessing sometime in March or April will be your due date. Possibly May, but that's if you go over your due date."

"Mum, what can I expect from a pregnancy?" Tonks asked.

Andromeda stared at her. "You've never asked me stuff like that before." Andromeda said. It was true, Tonks had gone to Molly about everything when she was younger. Andromeda accepted it, knowing it'd take time for her daughter to decide to talk to her. "Well, you can expect a lot. Your hormones are going to just mess with you. You'll probably get mad very easily, you'll probably cry a lot. Your morning sickness hopefully won't last much longer. A few more weeks, I believe. Your ankles are going to swell a bit, you're going be sore. Your back will hurt, your breasts will get sore. And you'll be feeling fatigued. I think you'll start showing soon, and your abdomen might be slightly tender and sore. And then there's clumsiness. You might get clumsy, dear. More clumsy, I should say. There's a lot to expect, sweetheart. You're going to gain a lot of extra weight. You're going to be cranky and sore."

"Mum, I don't know if I can do this." Tonks said.

"Dora, you'll be surprised what you can do when it comes around. I was 18 when I had you, and I didn't think I could handle giving birth. But when I went into labour, I realised I was stronger than I thought. We'll deliver the baby here, which will be slightly more dangerous, but we're going to make sure nothing happens to you." Andromeda said.

"Mum, I think I'm going to need Charlie. I can't do this alone." She said, tears forming.

"And there are the hormones." Andromeda said. "Don't worry, if you want Charlie, send him a Patronus."

"Mum, it's wrong though. It's all wrong." Tonks said. "I'm pregnant with someone else's baby, and Charlie offered to pretty much be my partner for this."

"Listen, Nymphadora. Charlie loves you. And if you love him, go for it. You're going to need someone. Especially someone who can give you back rubs, rub your breasts, and do anything for you that you may need. Yes, it sounds weird. But, when I was pregnant, Ted would massage my breasts, and it'd be so helpful."

"Mum, I really don't need to know that." Tonks said.

"Honey, I'm not even telling you the worst of it. Every woman I have seen, talked to or helped during a pregnancy have complained they have been more into sex than before pregnancy. Especially during their second trimester."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tonks asked.

"Because, I think you'll go through it." Andromeda said.

"I'm going to lay down. I'm going to send a Patronus to Charlie later and tell him we need to talk." Tonks said. She stood and walked to her bedroom.

10 minutes passed, and she found herself pacing. She was so tired, but couldn't sleep. Finally, she was able to lay down and felt herself drift to sleep.

* * *

"Dora, I made dinner. Are you hungry?" Andromeda asked, opening the door quietly.

"No, not really." Tonks said. "Is it just me, or is it way too hot for September?"

"It has been a bit hot this year." Andromeda said. "You should eat, the only thing you ate today was a bite of breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, Mum." Tonks said.

"Really?" Andromeda asked.

"Okay, I am hungry. A little bit." Tonks said. "Charlie said he'd be by later tonight. When it's dark out."

"Alright." Andromeda said. "Are you coming down to eat?"

"Yeah, I should." Tonks said. She followed her Mum downstairs and a few minutes later, she was trying to manage to eat the chicken Andromeda made.

"So, Dora." Ted said.

"So, Dad." Tonks said back.

"I know we haven't talked much, I'm just working overtime lately at the station so I can put money aside for you guys when I go into hiding." Ted said. Tonks dropped her fork. She knew about him working later at the station, he was one of the anchors for the news, and had taken to doing more than one shift.

"Into hiding?" Tonks asked.

"The Death Eaters are looking for Muggleborns, Dora." Ted said. "I can't stay here. You're a halfblood, they'll leave you alone. They'll leave Andy alone because she's a pureblood."

"Dad, they won't leave me alone. I'm a member of the Order." Tonks said. "If anything, I should leave."

"But, you're not going to." Andromeda interrupted. "Dora, I'm with you. I don't want Ted to leave,-"

"But it's for you and your mother to be safe." Ted said. "And I will not miss meeting my grandchild. I will make sure to be back here by March if the war doesn't end before that."

"Dora, you haven't eaten a bite." Andromeda said. "Please, try. You have to keep up with eating. If you won't eat for yourself, eat for the baby."

"Mum, I am seriously going to throw up if I eat." Tonks said. "Just the smell of food has been getting to me lately."

"I remember when your mother was pregnant with you." Ted said. "It wasn't pleasant."

"Mum, I still don't think I'm going to be able to do this." Tonks said.

"You will, dear." Andromeda said. "I won't let you terminate the pregnancy because Remus said you should."

"I won't. I'm just saying. I don't know how much more I can handle." Tonks said.

"If you don't want to eat right now, dear, go lay down and I will save some dinner and you can eat when you're ready." Andromeda said.

Tonks nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks, Mum." She said. She stood and walked back into her room. As soon as she laid down, she had to get up right away. She barely made it to the bathroom before she dropped on her knees by the toilet. She felt someone behind her and felt them reach forward and pull her hair out of her hands and away from her face.

Tonks was finally able to lean back a bit, she felt someone handing her water. She drank it slowly, turning to see Charlie Weasley kneeling next to her.

"When did you get here?" Tonks asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. Your Mum said you were in your room, and you weren't in your room. So, I checked your bathroom. And here you were." Charlie said.

"Charlie, I can't do this on my own." She said.

"I know. And I'll be here." Charlie said. "Whenever you need me."

Tonks looked at him. Here they were, kneeling in the bathroom attached to her childhood bedroom.

"It's like old times." Charlie said. "You throwing up, me holding your hair back-"

"Charlie, I had the flu that time." She said. "This is different."

"It is different, I agree. We're old now." Charlie said.

"Charlie, stay with us." Tonks said. "Mum won't mind, we're going to need a man around the house. And I'm going to need someone."

"Your Mum may be okay with it, but my Mum is a different story." Charlie said.

"Charlie, I love you." Tonks said. "And I know my marriage to Remus was wrong, and now I'm pregnant and alone. And can't we explain that to your Mum?"

"Well, we could try. She would love for you to be a part of our family." Charlie said. "And believe me, I'll be here for you no matter what. Do you want me to stay tonight?"

Tonks nodded. "I think we can talk to our parents tomorrow. Well, your Mum, mostly." Tonks said.

Charlie nodded. "That'll be a project." He said.

"What time is it?" Tonks asked.

"Around 8." Charlie said.

"I'm tired." Tonks said. "Do you have spare clothes or anything?"

"No. But I'll go home quickly and grab some." Charlie said.

"And what's Molly going to say?" Tonks asked.

Charlie became silent. "Maybe we should tell her tonight." Charlie said. "I'll talk to her. But, that would mean I'd have to tell her that you're pregnant."

"Alright." Tonks said.

"I'll be back, Dora." Charlie said, standing. He disappeared and Tonks heard the front door close a few minutes later. Tonks stood slowly, and cleaned up the mess she had made.

She walked downstairs, where her parents were sitting on the couch. "Mum, Dad, is it okay if Charlie comes and stays with us? I mean, he'll share a room with me, obviously."

"You've decided you need him?" Andromeda asked. "Then yes. But please, Dora. Don't jump into a relationship too fast. Look where it got you."

"I know, Mum. I won't." Tonks said.

"I always like Charlie." Ted said. "Out of all your boyfriends, he was the best one."

"Dad, I've only had 3 boyfriends." Tonks said.

"I know. But Bill lasted about 6 months, and Remus left you pregnant." Ted said.

Tonks sighed. "Well. I have to agree. Charlie is the best boyfriend I have had." She said. "I'm going back up to bed, tell Charlie I'm upstairs, okay?"

"Alright, love." Andromeda said.

**_So...this ended up really long. This is only PART 1 of September. In part 2, I'll obviously have Full Moon and Molly's reaction to this sudden relationship._**


	4. September Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

**_September- Part 2_**

"Mum, can I talk to you?" Charlie asked. Molly looked up from the sweaters she was knitting (she always had to start them early in the year) and set one she was working on down.

"What is it?" She asked.

Charlie sat across from her. "I'm moving out." He said.

"What? Why? That's crazy. You can't move out." Molly said. "Where would you go?"

"To Dora's place. She needs me, Mum." Charlie said. "As you know, Remus left her. But she can't handle the reason he left her by herself."

"Why did he leave her?" Molly asked.

"She's pregnant." Charlie said. "And you can't tell anyone. She's not ready yet. I only told you so you would hopefully understand why I'm moving in with her and her parents."

"But her and Remus are still technically married, Charlie. What if he comes back?" Molly asked.

"I don't think he is. And even if he does, I don't think Dora will take him back after he left her." Charlie explained. "Mum, she's terrified of being pregnant during a war. And she said herself, the marriage to Remus shouldn't have happened."

"How far along is she?" Molly asked.

"I don't know." Charlie said.

"She's not showing yet, or she's doing a good job hiding it." Molly said.

"No, she's not showing." Charlie said. "She's only going to hide it until she can't anymore and she has to tell the Order."

"I always knew you two would wind up together somehow." Molly said. "Charlie, who am I to tell you not to help her out? If she needs you, and you want to help her, then go for it. I really do hope you will make sure we're updated and everything with you two if anything happens. And I hope you'll visit more often."

"Well, I've decided already. If the war ends, I'm going to try and get a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I couldn't make her move to Romania. Look how that ended when we were 18. And after the war, she'll probably get her job back as an Auror." Charlie said.

"Charlie, you really have been far too caring." Molly said, smiling. "You do realise what this means?"

"You're going to visit regularly to see how the pregnancy is going?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Molly said. "Nymphadora's is practically a daughter to me."

"Everyone's practically a son or daughter to you." Charlie said. "But, listen. Don't accidentally spill the news to anyone. Not even Dad. Keep it to yourself. Just for now until Dora's ready."

"Of course, Charlie." Molly said, standing and hugging Charlie as he stood.

As he went to leave the room, another thought occurred to him. He paused at the door. "Oh, and Mum? Please, don't start knitting a baby jumper until she tells everyone."

Molly sighed. "You know me too well. Fine, I'll wait to start the baby jumper." She said. "But I'm making Tonks a jumper or two that will fit her throughout the pregnancy."

"Fine, have fun. Jumpers like that can easily be explained. A baby jumper, not so much." Charlie said. "I'm going to grab some clothes of mine and head back to her place."

"Alright, dear." Molly said.

* * *

A week or so passed with the usual routine. Tonks somehow managed to sleep until noon, Ted was still working overtime(leaving early morning, coming home around dinner time and doing more than being a news anchor around the station so he could get extra money for once he left) and Charlie was helping Andromeda around the house. Tonks was always up around noon, but by early evening, she'd be sick. It was slowly getting better, and Andromeda was guessing another week or so of morning sickness before she was into her second trimester and hopefully done with morning sickness.

It was Full Moon today, which meant Tonks had to spend the night at Mad-Eye's(yes, he still insisted on it) and Charlie was going to spend the night back home.

"Mum, Charlie!" Tonks said, entering the kitchen where Charlie and Andromeda had been discussing protection charms.

"Is something wrong, Dora?" Andromeda asked.

"No." Tonks said. "But I think I'm showing a bit."

"Come here." Andromeda said. She pulled Tonks' shirt up a little bit and felt her abdomen. "I think you are. Not very much, but soon you will be."

"When do you think it'll be really noticeable?" Tonks asked.

"I'd say about a month or so, and you may have to tell the Order. You're a very skinny girl, it'll start showing quickly." Andromeda said.

"Okay, so I'd be about how far long at that point?" Tonks asked.

"About 4 months, I'd say. You're about 11 or 12 weeks now." Andromeda said.

"Oh Merlin." Tonks said, sitting down at the table. "I'm really pregnant. This is really happening."

"Everything will work out fine, Dora." Charlie said.

"And in about 6 months, you'll have a baby." Andromeda said. "And everything will be worth it."

"Mum, it's not safe." Tonks said. "If Bellatrix finds out-"

"She won't." Charlie said. "We're working on stronger protection charms. And later, Mad-Eye will be over to help us."

"Oh that's right, it's Full Moon tonight. I have to go to his place tonight." Tonks said.

"Has he explained yet to you?" Andromeda asked.

"Not fully, but he said he would." Tonks said.

"Dora, when it's March and Full Moon, I don't want you to be there." Andromeda said. "It'd be too close to your due date. If Mad-Eye really wants to know if something happens, he can stay here that night. And April's Full Moon if you haven't had the baby."

"What if the baby is premature?" Tonks asked. "Won't it need to have some sort of medical care?"

"Depending." Andromeda said. "If he or she is just a week or so early, then no. But if he or she is more than a month early, possibly. In that situation, we lie about who you and the baby are."

"Is there a way we can find out the gender?" Tonks asked.

"It may be a bit too early. I waited until I was 6 months along to find out." Andromeda said. "Which was good that I did find out, we had boy names planned but no girl names."

"You had about 3 more months, and the best name you could choose was Nymphadora?" Tonks asked.

"Well, we chose it because of what it means." Andromeda said. "And because of what you are."

"Well, any name could have worked." Tonks said.

Andromeda sighed. "It's far too late to change your name." She said.

"Well that's fine. But I'm naming this baby something normal." Tonks said.

"You do that then." Andromeda said. "But, have you thought about who's last name it will have? Yours or Remus'?"

"Well. I haven't decided yet." Tonks said. "I have months to decide that."

"Are you hungry, dear?" Andromeda asked.

"Not yet, no." Tonks said. "I'm still really tired."

"You've been sleeping far too much, lately." Andromeda said.

"I know." Tonks said.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me more about Anya?" Tonks asked, sitting on the couch.

"Slowly." Mad-Eye said. "I got married when I was 19 years old, right before I finished Auror training. When I was 20, Anya was born. The first Wizarding War started when she was 15. Her mother wanted to pull Anya out of Hogwarts, but in the end we didn't. When Anya was 17, during the 7th year, the Death Eaters ended up killing her mother one night while I was at work. I came home, and she wasn't home. A few weeks later, we found out she had been killed."

"Who was she? And how did she die?" Tonks asked.

"She was a girl I went to school with. A Ravenclaw. Her name was Amelia. And we don't know exactly how she ended up dead, it could have been the Killing Curse or they could have slit her throat. Either way, when we found her finally, she was dead. She had numerous cuts, and wounds. If we had found her way earlier, I think it wouldn't have mattered. She would have died anyways." Mad-Eye said. "Anya died a week before you were born, in 1973. You were born exactly 7 days after a Full Moon, did you know?"

Tonks shook her head. "I didn't." She said. "Is that how Anya died? On a Full Moon?"

"Yes. Not because she was werewolf, or because a werewolf killed her. But because she was going through what you are. She got pregnant. She only made it to her 6th month before she ended up bleeding to death on the Full Moon. December 17th, 1973. I remember everything. The werewolf she had been dating had been killed, I didn't know him. Never got to meet him. When he was killed, by Greyback, Anya came back to live with me. She was about 3 months pregnant at the time, and had known for a week or so. That December, she was 6 months pregnant. There is no way to know whether or not the baby is a werewolf beforehand, otherwise we could have avoided her death. I woke up just before midnight to her screaming for me. At the time, I was still recovering from some injuries. By the time I made it to her room, there was blood pooling where she was lying on the floor. I did everything I could to try and keep her alive, but I was too late getting to her room. If I hadn't been injured, I could have made it in time. I can't sleep on Full Moons because of that."

"What did you do?" Tonks asked. "After she died?"

"Well, I couldn't live in that house by myself. I sold it, and moved into this one. I worked harder at being an Auror, and I guess that would be why I lost my leg and eye. I worked too hard. I don't think you remember when I lost my eye and leg, you were only about a year old. But the entire week after Anya's death and before your birth were the worst 7 days of my life. I threw myself into trying to help keep your mother and Molly safe. Molly was nearing the end of her pregnancy with Charlie at that time. The same day your mother went into labour with you, the Death Eaters managed to get through the security charms on their house. We were lucky that Ted and Andy were already at St Mungo's when they attacked. You were born 2 minutes before midnight. If you had been born 3 minutes later, you would have been born Christmas Day. Charlie was born 3 minutes after you. That's why you two are just a day apart. And when they asked me to be your godfather, it took me almost 3 days to finally say yes." Mad-Eye said. "And I'm glad I did. I almost said no."

"Alastor, do you think that'll happen to me?" Tonks asked.

Mad-Eye stared at her. "I really hope not." He said, finally. "Because I know the werewolf involved this time, and if it does, he won't last any longer. I will find him and kill him if you die as a result of this."

"He left me a letter." Tonks said. "He said he wasn't coming back and that I should deal with the pregnancy."

"You're not going to, are you?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Of course not." Tonks said.

"You know your parents and I wouldn't let you anyways." Mad-Eye said.

"I know." Tonks said.

* * *

**_So, since September seems to be one of the longest months so far, I'm going to end it here. It already has two parts, so I think that's enough on September. So yay._**


	5. October

_**Disclaimer: SO. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Month 4- October**  
_

_**I realise I may be slightly off with any pregnancy timing. ...and I apologise if I am. I also apologise, I did not include Ted leaving. He would have left in September. Whooops. Sorry, guys! haha **_

Charlie rolled over. It was light out, he was guessing around 10am. He looked over at Tonks who had one of her arms across her stomach. And then he noticed it. She was starting to show noticeably. With the weather getting slightly chilly, she most wore sweaters whenever there was an Order meeting, and Tonks hadn't yet told the Order. Charlie thought the few members who didn't know(the rest of the Weasley family, Kingsley and the members who went into hiding) were starting to suspect something because Mad-Eye would not let Tonks do anything for the Order.

"Dora." Charlie said, shaking her gently.

"Hmmm?"

"You're showing." Charlie said.

Tonks opened her eyes slowly. "Is it noticeable?" She asked, sitting up.

"A bit, yeah." Charlie said.

Tonks stood and walked to the bathroom. "Oh Merlin, I am showing." She said. "I don't know how tell the Order."

"Get my Mum to do it." Charlie said.

Tonks sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't really know how to tell anyone." She said.

"Just explain to them why you haven't been doing missions." Charlie said.

"When's the next Order meeting?" Tonks asked.

"This afternoon." Charlie answered.

"Alright. I'll tell them then." Tonks said. "Charlie, I feel we're better as friends." She said.

"I've been thinking that too." Charlie said. "We're way better as friends."

"I really appreciate you being so much help." Tonks said.

"Well, I'll be helpful as long as you want me to be." Charlie said, nudging her lightly.

"Want to go get breakfast?" Tonks asked.

"Are you saying you're actually hungry at this time of day?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, pretty much." Tonks said.

Charlie stood. "Good." He said.

They walked downstairs where Andromeda was already up.

"Oh, Dora, you're actually awake before noon!" She said.

"Imagine that." Tonks said.

"Are you hungry? I started making breakfast a while ago." Andromeda said.

"I am a little." Tonks said.

"Alright. Let me finish making breakfast then." Andromeda said.

"Mum, did you have to tell the Order you were pregnant?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, of course I had to tell them." Andromeda said.

"How did you tell them?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I just told them. I just told them that I couldn't do work for the Order because I was pregnant." Andromeda said. "Why, are you planning to tell the Order?"

"Well, I have to." Tonks said. "I just don't exactly know how."

* * *

They were sitting around at Kingsley's house, while Kingsley was talking about having a couple of Order members take over for Hestia and Dedalus in guarding the Dursleys for a while.

"Tonks, what about you?" Kingsley asked.

"I can't." Tonks said. "I can't do any Order work."

"Why not?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"What?" Kingsley asked. "Really?"

"Yes." Tonks said. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have be useless to the Order for about 5 more months."

"Well, that is definitely some news. Alastor, could you do it? Just take over for Hestia and Dedalus for about a week. Let them have a break from the Dursleys?" Kingsley asked.

"Sure, I can manage that." Mad-Eye said.

After the meeting, Bill approached Tonks. "Is that why Remus left?" He asked.

"Maybe." Tonks said.

"Are you really pregnant?" Bill asked.

"I am really pregnant." Tonks confirmed.

"So, what's going on between you and Char?" Bill asked.

"Why are you so nosy?" Tonks asked.

"I think I have a right to know what's happening between my friend and one of my many brothers." Bill said.

"Fine. Charlie is staying with me. He's being very helpful to me and my mother." Tonks said.

"Anything else?" Bill asked.

"No. We were thinking of a relationship, but decided we'd be better as friends." Tonks said. "Are you going to let me go home now?"

Bill nodded. "I guess." He said. "Hey, keep me updated?"

"On what?" Tonks asked.

"On you having a baby. What else? I want to know the gender, and I want to know the day it's born." Bill said.

"Alright." Tonks said. "See you, Bill."

* * *

"Seeing as we're not going to try a relationship, which is good, because I feel we'd fail, is it alright if I move back home to help Mum deal with Fred and George?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, Charlie. I'm not stopping you. But, seeing as I'm not allowed to leave the house except for Order meetings, I'm going to expect a couple of visits from you." Tonks said.

"Of course I'll visit. Don't worry." Charlie said. "And if you need me, I'll be a Patronus away."

Charlie gathered the last of his clothes and put them in the rucksack. "I will come visit you when the twins aren't causing trouble." Charlie said.

"Alright, Charlie." Tonks said, hugging him.

Tonks walked with him downstairs. "I'll see you soon." Charlie said.

As the door shut behind Charlie, Tonks went over and sat on the couch.

"Did you and Charlie already break up?" Andromeda asked.

"No." Tonks said. "We decided it'd be better to remain friends, and he needs to make sure Fred and George don't drive Molly crazy. Arthur's gone for about a week to do some Order work." She explained. "So, he's moved back home. In times like this, it's smarter to stay with our families. You know, in case."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Want me to get it?" Tonks asked.

"No." Andromeda said. "I'll get it."

Andromeda walked over and opened the door to find herself staring at Remus Lupin.

"And what do you think you're doing back here?" Andromeda demanded.

"I need to talk to her. I made a big mistake." Remus said. "Please, Andromeda."

"Prove who you are." Andromeda said.

"I am Remus Lupin. I married Nymphadora Tonks on July 5th of 1997. On August 1st, she found out she was pregnant. I left soon after we attended the wedding of Fleur Isabelle Delacour and William Arthur Weasley." Remus said.

Andromeda opened the door wider. "Come in. What was with the letter a few weeks ago?" She asked.

"What letter?" Remus asked.

"The letter telling Dora to pretty much terminate her pregnancy?" Andromeda said.

"I never wrote a letter to her. I would never tell her to get rid of the baby. She didn't do it, did she? Please, tell me she didn't do it." Remus said.

Andromeda put her hand to her mouth. "Do you think a Death Eater did it, then?" Andromeda asked. "And of course she didn't do it, I would never let her."

"Please, can I see her?" Remus asked.

Andromeda nodded slowly. "Remus, if you even try to leave her again, I will kill you." She said.

"I won't." Remus said. "So, please don't kill me."

"I won't. Dora's in the living room." Andromeda said, entering the living room.

"Remus?" Tonks said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Remus said.

"What do you want?" Tonks asked, her anger rising.

"I'm going to make some tea." Andromeda said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Dora, can you hear me out?" Remus asked, sitting in an armchair across from the couch.

"Why? So you can try and convince me of everything you said in the letter? Try to convince me our marriage was a mistake?" Tonks snapped.

"Dora, calm down. Please. Hear me out." Remus said. "I never wrote that letter. I promise you. I'd never tell you to get rid of the baby. I'd only ever let you make that decision yourself. I would never even suggest a thing. I love you. And I did make a mistake. But that mistake was not marrying you. Marrying you was the best thing I ever did. It took me a while, but I know now that I am excited to have this baby."

Tonks felt tears forming. "Remus, I need to know you are telling the truth." She said.

"Dora, I'm going to be here for you. From whatever morning sickness you're still experiencing, to your hormones making you...well, forgive my wording, but a bitch. I don't care. I'll be there from the start of your labour, the entire birth process. I won't leave you again." Remus said. "If you'll take me back."

Tonks felt more tears forming. "Please, stop." She said.

"What's wrong? Dora, I'm sorry." Remus said, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Remus, I love you. And I want you here. But please. Stop making me cry. And you'll have to understand if I'm not exactly trusting of you." Tonks said.

"Of course. I will understand completely." Remus said.

"And you'll have to get used to staying here with Mum and I. She wants me here while I'm pregnant. And I want to be here with her, since she was a Healer." Tonks said.

"Of course." Remus said.

Tonks looked at him. Next thing she knew, she was kissing him. It was as if they had just gotten married all over again.

She pulled back. "I'm sorry." She said. "I think it's because of the hormones. I wasn't planning on kissing you for a few weeks."

"Dora, it's fine." Remus said, chuckling.

* * *

They were laying in bed later that night.

"I'm sorry I missed so much." Remus said.

"You didn't." Tonks said. "I mean, the baby hasn't moved yet. All you've missed is me throwing up every meal. And that phase is over, fortunately."

"I mean I missed being there when you first started showing." Remus said.

"Well, you'll be there when I start getting really big." Tonks said. "And hopefully, you'll be right here when the baby starts moving."

"I plan to be." Remus mumbled into her ear, wrapping his arm around her.

"I've really missed you." Tonks said.

"I still feel like a git. I shouldn't have left,-"

"But I understand. You were afraid."

"I still am, Dora."

She sat up and faced him. "Don't be. Please. Be strong for me." She said, leaning and kissing him.

She started tugging at his shirt, before pulling it over his head. He pushed her gently onto her back, pulling her camisole over her head. His lips moved down her neck and over her breasts. He brought his lips up to her mouth again, and she eagerly kissed back, biting down on his bottom lip. His hands moved over her abdomen, over her slight bump.

Tonks pulled him closer, kissing his neck. Remus reached lower, sliding her pants and underwear down and pushing them off the bed. Tonks pulled Remus' pants, pushing them down and Remus added them to the floor where their other clothes lay.

He placed his hands on either side of her, pushing gently into her. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing up against him. Remus starting moving, slowly as if he didn't want to hurt her.

"Remus," Tonks breathed in his ear. "Please."

Remus chuckled lightly. "Since you said please." He breathed back, moving faster. Their breathing quickened and Tonks arched her hips against him impatiently. Remus pushed as deep into her as he could, but he could feel her getting slightly frustrated. He thrusted harder and quicker, and she tightened her grip against him. She felt herself reaching her climax, and just seconds after she climaxed, Remus followed.

He stayed inside her while they tried to even their breathing. After a few moments, he pulled out and let himself drop next to her. He heard her take a deep breath.

"I was trying to stay mad at you for a while." Tonks said. "Clearly, my body has other plans."

"I'm not complaining." Remus said.

"I am. I feel like a sexually frustrated teenager again." Tonks said. "I don't feel better after that, in fact, I am still horny."

Remus turned on his side and looked at her. "I'd like to be of some help, but I'm old." Remus said.

Tonks let out a small lap. "I'm not usually like this, you know." She said.

"Aren't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so our wedding night is not a good example. But hey, I slept fantastic after that." Tonks said.

"Dora, I am definitely not complaining about anything about the way you are when you're in bed." Remus said.

"Well, as I said before, I am." Tonks said, sitting up. "Remus, are you sure you're not up for another go?"

Remus smiled. "Well, I can try." He said, leaning over and kissing her.

**_So yeah... Some stuff there at the end. . Yayyyy. _**


	6. NovemberDecember

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Boo.**_

_**Sooooo. I'm going to combine November and December here. and I may do that with the rest of the months(except April, of course)**_

**_Month 5- November_**

"Remus, wake up." Tonks said, shaking him awake.

"Hmmm?"

"Remus, the baby moved." Tonks said.

Remus sat up. "What? Really?"

"Yes." Tonks said. "Give me your hand."

She took Remus' hand, placing it on her stomach.

"I'm not feeling anything, Dora." Remus said.

"Wait." Tonks said. Shortly after she said it, the baby moved under Remus' hand.

"This is real. We're really having a baby." Remus said, smiling and kissing Tonks.

* * *

It was the second Full Moon that Tonks actually spent at home. Andromeda had talked to Mad-Eye, saying that she wanted Tonks at home because she didn't want to risk a Death Eater catching glimpse of her.

Tonks' belly seemed to be growing quickly now. She was crankier than usual, complaining about being sore.

"Dora, do you want some tea?" Andromeda asked, watching Tonks pace back and forth. "It may help the soreness, and maybe you can sleep."

"No, I don't want tea!" Tonks snapped. She was rubbing her lower back, pacing back and forth continuously. Finally, she slumped on the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just so tired!"

"Dora, I know." Andromeda said, moving to sit next to Tonks. Tonks rested her head on Andromeda's shoulder and sighed.

"The baby is constantly moving right now, and it hurts. Everything hurts. Mum, I don't want to be pregnant." Tonks said.

"Dora, only a few months left." Andromeda said. "You can do it. It'll all be worth it, love."

"Mum, I'm getting fat." Tonks complained.

Andromeda sighed. "Dear, lay down. We should check on how your baby is."

Tonks laid down as her mother instructed. "Mum, my back hurts. Can you hurry?"

"Give it a moment, dear." Andromeda said, placing her wand on Tonks' abdomen. "The baby's developing nicely. And it's so weird to see you with a baby bump."

"It's weird to have one." Tonks said, sitting up as Andromeda put her wand away.

"And just imagine, you're going to get even bigger." Andromeda said.

"I know." Tonks said.

"Are you sure you don't want some tea to help you sleep?" Andromeda asked.

"No. I'm really tired now. I think I'll go to bed." Tonks said.

"Alright, dear." Andromeda said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mum." Tonks said.

That night, she tossed and turned until Remus got home the following morning.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked.

"Last night, I could only think of you." Remus said. "Are you okay?"

Tonks nodded. "I'm alright, yes. I was worried for you." She said.

"Well, I'm here now. Don't worry." Remus said. "Did you hear about Kingsley?"

"No, what happened?" Tonks asked. "Is he okay?"

"He was almost found by the Death Eaters. All Arthur knows is he's going into hiding somewhere." Remus said.

"Oh Merlin." Tonks said. "I really hope we can find out what's going on with Kingsley."

"I'm sure we will." Remus said. "Anything new happen around here?"

"Not really." Tonks said, shrugging.

The rest of November passed with nothing except the beginning of the snowy season.

_**Urgh. I'm failing slightly at this. But eh. When a month comes along that could have something interesting, it will end up longer.**_

_**Month 6- December**_

"I'm so glad you came back, Remus." Tonks said. "Otherwise, I'd get no back rubs."

Remus chuckled, continuing to rub her back. "I'm glad to help." Remus said. "I mean, you're carrying my baby. You went through the morning sickness, you're the one gaining weight, and soon you'll have to go through the labour and birth. A back rub is the least I can do."

Andromeda smiled to herself from the kitchen. Since Remus' return, Tonks had been in a slightly better mood.

"You miss having Ted around?" Molly guessed, watching Andromeda.

"Of course, Molly. It's Christmas tomorrow. Our daughter just turned 25 today, and he isn't here. He won't be here tomorrow, and I do miss him." Andromeda said.

"That's why I came over. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas." Molly said. "I was thinking that tomorrow we should all get together and have dinner. I can help you cook, maybe we can try and get Tonks to learn something."

"Molly, that's a splendid idea." Andromeda said.

"It'll just be me, Arthur, the twins, Charlie and Ginny. Bill and Fleur want to spend their first Christmas alone." Molly said.

"I'm sure Dora will enjoy it. Me and Remus have practically lingered over her every move and she hasn't left the house in weeks." Andromeda said. "She could really use some people around that aren't her mother or husband."

"Alright. I have some stuff for all of you." Molly said, pulling out some small packages from her pockets and bringing them back to their normal size.

"I want you guys to open them today. Here's yours, Andy." Molly said, handing her a package.

Andromeda opened the package to find a trademark Weasley jumper. "Molly. Is this your way of saying you consider this family part of yours?" She asked. "I love it, thanks so much. I really tried to get out to get things for you and your family, but every time I made it out of the house, Death Eaters would follow me and I'd have to get away."

"Oh don't even worry about it." Molly said. "Believe me, it's enough that we can all see each other during the war still."

"I feel bad. When I imagined Dora having kids, it was never like this." Andromeda said.

"Listen, if the baby is a boy, I have boy stuff you can have. I won't need it." Molly said.

"I still have all of Dora's old stuff. But the problem is, they don't want to know. So we won't know until the baby is born." Andromeda said.

"Until then, I can bring some boy stuff by anyways. In case." Molly said.

"Molly, you're too helpful." Andromeda said.

"I won't be having anymore kids, may as well spoil the ones born to the younger ones." Molly said. "I should get back to Arthur and everyone. Give these to Remus and Dora for me?"

"Of course." Andromeda said, taking the packages.

"Thanks so much. Oh, that baby stuff. I made it yellow. That's a pretty unisex colour." Molly said. "See you tomorrow."

A while later, Andromeda was sitting in the sitting room with Remus and Tonks, who had just opened the packages Molly sent over.

"Molly is really helpful." Tonks said, as Andromeda refolded the yellow baby romper.

"She is. She said she's going to bring by some of the old boy stuff she has for you guys in case the baby is a boy. I have all of your old stuff, Dora. So we'll be alright." Andromeda said. "That jumper she made you should fit you until you're into your late pregnancy."

"I know. That'll be useful. I have no sweaters anymore." Tonks said.

* * *

The next day, Tonks and Ginny sat in the kitchen with Molly and Andromeda.

"So, Dora. You really don't know how to use magic to cook?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I barely know how to cook like a Muggle." Tonks said. "Why would I have learned to use magic?"

"But you lived in your own for how many years, and you can't cook?" Molly asked.

"I didn't say I couldn't cook, I just can't use magic." Tonks said.

Molly pulled a chair up to face Tonks. "Tonks, being a mother is going to be so difficult if you can't cook. What if you and Remus move out sometime after the baby is born? And if you have more than one child?" Molly asked.

"We have that figured out, Molly. Remus can cook. I have experience with Muggle work. So if we have to, we're planning to move out of Europe all together. I can find a Muggle job." Tonks said.

"Wait. Leave?" Ginny asked. "Why?"

"It's only if the war continues." Tonks said. "If I get pregnant a second time in a few years, we're going to leave."

"Are you okay with this, Andromeda?" Molly asked, standing and walking over to the cutting board.

"Well, yes." Andromeda said, turning from the stove to face everyone. "My little girl's an adult now, she can make her own choices."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "So, Ginny, how has Hogwarts been?"

"It's different, that's for sure. Defence Against the Dark Arts is just Dark Arts now." Ginny said. "They're teaching us that Muggles are vile, and should be killed. It's horrible, they make us practice the Cruciatus Curse on other students. And if we get detention, we get the Cruciatus Curse."

"Have you gotten detention?" Tonks asked.

"Many times." Ginny said. "Everything I do automatically earns me a detention. I try everything I can to not get a detention, but I think it's because I'm a Weasley that I get them so easy."

"Molly, don't send her back." Tonks said.

Molly looked up from the carrot that was getting chopped. "What?" She asked.

"Don't send Ginny back to Hogwarts." Tonks said.

"I was thinking I shouldn't." Molly said.

"But I won't finish my education if I don't go." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you'll probably be able to go back after the war ends." Andromeda said.

"Ginny, would you rather have to get tortured just to finish your education or be safe at home?" Tonks asked.

"It's easy for you to say." Ginny mumbled.

"No, Ginny, it's not. If I could, I'd still be working as an Auror. But I'm not allowed to leave the house even. But I put up with it for my own safety, and that of the baby's. Ginny, you need to be safe. Even if that includes you not going to Hogwarts. What exactly are they teaching you that could be helpful?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing, really." Ginny said. "I don't really want to go back."

"And Ginny, if it really means that much to you, you've got the entire Order here and we can teach you whatever you don't already know." Andromeda said. "I'm sure Dora won't mind. I mean, that way, if the Ministry finds out you've used Underage magic, you'll be with an Auror and that way, they can't do anything."

"Mum, I'm not an Auror anymore. I'm wanted by the Ministry, I'm sure."

"They won't be able to detect it, anyway. Too much magic in the air around here and the Burrow." Molly said.

"I can try teaching you, Ginny. But you wouldn't get much practice in dueling unless someone else can help you." Tonks said.

"I'm sure we can get one of the twins or Charlie to do it." Molly said.

"See, Ginny? You'll learn more at home than in Hogwarts." Tonks said.

"But, what about Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny asked. "I mean, me and Neville and Luna... We were trying to keep it going."

"Ginny, I don't think anyone should be at Hogwarts anymore." Molly said.

"Then why did you send me in the first place?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go visit with the boys." Tonks said, standing and exiting the kitchen.

"Sent away?" Remus asked, as Tonks sat next to him.

"No, there's just too many girls in there." Tonks said.

Charlie laughed. "You're too much of a boy." He said.

"I blame you and Bill. I grew up with you too as my only siblings and only friends." Tonks said.

"Ah, since the Weasley family is as good as your family, does that mean I'm Uncle?" Charlie asked.

"If you want to be, yes." Tonks said.

"So we can corrupt-" Fred began.

"Your kid?" George finished.

"No. Absolutely not." Tonks said.

**_Okay... I'm dying here. I can't keep this chapter going much longer. So, I'm ending it here... yay._**


	7. January February

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_**January- Month 7**_

Remus woke up to his wife's restless movements. She couldn't realise she was doing it, she had been really restless in her sleep since the sudden weight gain started a couple weeks earlier.

Remus wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her bulging stomach. He did the same every night, and usually it helped calm the baby down and she could get a restful sleep for a while.

Remus enjoyed the nights the most lately. It was quiet and peaceful, and Tonks wasn't in her usual moods where she'd get mad far too easily. He didn't dare call her Nymphadora at all, and the one time he did, resulted in him getting treated to the Cruciatus Curse from his darling wife. And a few moments later, she was crying into his shoulder apologising.

Remus smiled slightly at the memory. If he had thought Tonks had a bad temper before her pregnancy, he had been wrong. Of course, Sirius had made many, many jokes about her temper having to do with the insanity that ran through the Black family. Remus could imagine that had Sirius ever seen her pregnant, he wouldn't last long at all. She probably would have murdered him easily, and probably wouldn't feel bad about it.

A noise downstairs broke through Remus' thoughts. He pulled his arm from around Tonks, who made a noise of protest and grabbed his wand. He slipped downstairs, his wand ready for any curses.

"Is that you, Ted?" A voice asked. Remus' heart dropped.

"Padfoot?"

"Moony?"

"Prove yourself!" Remus demanded.

He heard noise from upstairs and then heard Tonks' voice from the top of the stairs. "Remus, what's wrong?"

"Stay upstairs. Out of sight. For just a second." Remus said.

"I am Sirius Black. I was the first one to know about your furry little problem. In 1995, you constantly asked me questions about a certain cousin which I really couldn't answer." Sirius said. "You and I spoke to Harry about his father when he asked if his father was a bully-"

"Sirius, you died." Remus said.

"Remus, why do I hear Sirius' voice?" Tonks called from wherever she was.

"Cuz, come downstairs. It's me." Sirius said. "You won't believe what I went through."

"Remus, he doesn't know. Explain it to him before I come down." Tonks said.

"Sirius, your cousin is pregnant." Remus said. "Explained it, Dora!"

"No, you did not!" Tonks called. "I can hear everything, you know. Sirius, I'm pregnant and me and Remus are married. There, explained."

"What?" Sirius asked. "It's not explained. Come down here and you both explain everything."

Tonks appeared at the top of the stairs. "We did explain everything." She said. "Most of it, anyway."

"Holy Merlin! You weren't kidding when you said she was pregnant." Sirius said as Tonks came down.

"Heads up, Padfoot, watch any jokes you may make. She can, and will, murder you. Again." Remus said. "Now, you explain to us. How are you here?"

"Let's sit down first. I'm exhausted from having to get past the enchantments on this damn house." Sirius said.

They all sat down, Sirius in the armchair, Tonks and Remus on the couch.

"Okay. Explain." Tonks said.

"Wait. I have more questions for you two." Sirius said.

"Which we can answer after we know how the bloody Hell you're suddenly alive again." Tonks snapped.

Sirius stared at Tonks. "Okay. So, when I was 'killed', I didn't die. You see, the cursed missed me. But the force of it knocked me backwards into the veil. And for the longest time, I really don't know how long it was. I was in what seemed like a white haze. I couldn't see anything but white. It was like it was really foggy. But I could still hear the Order, and I could hear Bellatrix saying she killed me. I couldn't see you guys, though, I could just hear you. And then finally, I wound up in some odd town. Turns out, it was in America. Of all places, America. I didn't have my wand anymore, I still have no clue what happened to it. So, I lived in my dog form for a while around the American town for a while. I found out after a few weeks that it was a Wizarding town. I was able to turn back into a person and get a job at their little book store where kids bought their wizarding books for the school year. Their school was in the same town, along with the Ministry of Magic for all of America. Really small wizarding population there. Anyways. It took me a while before I realised I'd be able to re buy a wand. Of course, the wand isn't the same as the one I've had my entire life. I started trying to get back here in July, when the news that Dumbledore died reached America. He really was a famous wizard. Anyways. I Apparated to Grimmauld Place, and I couldn't go in. There were Death Eaters who had gotten past the charms on there. So, I tried the Burrow, but I couldn't get near it.-"

"A lot of us can't." Tonks said. "Only a select few of us, including me and Remus, can get near it now. It's only because some Order members never leave their houses, so Arthur was able to place his trust of concealing the Burrow to the few of us."

"That would make sense. Anyways, I tried your place next, Tonks. It was abandoned, but since you guys seemed to have left your furniture and a lot of stuff there, I assumed the worst and thought you were dead. Everytime I tried Apparating near here, I'd end up further and further away. Last month, I ended up Ireland when I tried. So I gave up, ended up turning into my dog form and travelled here that way." Sirius said. "And here we are."

"How did you get past the charms? We need to know any loopholes so Mad-Eye or Mum can fix it." Tonks said.

"I stayed in my dog form." Sirius said. "It took a while of the charms pushing me away, but I got through."

"What kind of charm could stop that?" Tonks asked. "I mean, there's that one friend of yours...Peter, right? He turns into a rat, and he's a Death Eater..."

"I don't know, honestly." Remus said.

"Well, there has to be one." Tonks said. "We can't risk him getting through the charms. If he does, he could break them from the inside and then we'll be dead."

"We'll find something. Set some rat traps." Sirius said. "Now, I have questions for you two."

"Alright. Fine." Tonks said.

"Is Remus the father?" Sirius asked.

Remus and Tonks exchanged looks.

"Well, Sirius. Yes." Tonks said.

"Moony, you said you'd never have kids." Sirius said.

"We didn't mean for it to happen, Sirius." Remus said.

"So, when did you two get married?" Sirius asked.

"July 5th." Remus said.

"And when did you get pregnant?" Sirius asked.

"Well, sometime in July." Tonks said. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Wait, so you're only 7 months pregnant? You look like you could be due any minute..." Sirius said.

Tonks stared at him. "I wish I was due any minute." She mumbled.

"So, where are your parents?" Sirius asked.

"Mum's sleeping, and we don't know about Dad." Tonks said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Did Ted go missing?"

"No." Tonks said. "He went into hiding. He left here to go on the run because they were searching for muggle borns, and me and Mum are protected by our blood status."

"I think the Death Eaters are ignoring your blood status." Sirius said. "Have you guys read the Daily Prophet?"

"I haven't." Tonks said.

"We can never manage to get ahold of one. Why?" Remus asked.

"Because. Tonks here is wanted for attacking and almost killing that Umbridge hag 3 months ago. And Remus, you're wanted for being a werewolf. And you apparently killed a bunch of people in Diagon Alley last week." Sirius said.

"That's bullshit!" Tonks burst out. "I haven't worked for the Ministry since July! And Remus was here last week. He changes in the attic!"

"Anyone who knows you two will understand it's all a lie. They just want you two arrested so the Death Eaters can have at you." Sirius said. "Do they know about this?" Sirius asked, pointing to Tonks' stomach.

"No. We've hidden it from them. I haven't left the house for a long time except to go to Order meetings." Tonks said. "The Order didn't even know until I began showing and realised I'd have to tell them."

"When are you having the baby?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Mum thinks late March, and early April at the latest." Tonks said. "I'm just hoping soon."

"And what's going on with the Order? What have I missed?" Sirius asked.

"Well, a few weeks after you died- or, disappeared, Emmeline was killed. Of course, there was Dumbledore's death in June. A few weeks after that, we moved Harry from the Dursleys to the Burrow using decoy Potters, George lost an ear that night. And then Bill got married to Fleur, you know the little french girl? Yeah, he married her. At their wedding, the Death Eaters showed up. And then Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped from the wedding, we don't know exactly where they've ended up." Tonks said. "I believe that's it."

"Remus? Dora? Are you two still awake?" Andromeda asked, freezing when she saw Sirius. "Umm, why is there a dead person in my living room?"

"That's a long story that Sirius can explain." Tonks said. "I'm going back to bed."

"I'll see you in the morning." Andromeda said, patting her daughter's shoulder as Tonks walked past her. Andromeda sat down and Tonks could hear Sirius began explaining what had happened to him again.

* * *

**_Month 8- February_**

Tonks was laying across the couch, her head across Remus' lap. Sirius and Andromeda, using Polyjuice Potion, had left the house to go to the market. Before now, Andromeda had to do it alone. But since Sirius' return, Sirius had been more than willing to help.

Remus was rubbing her stomach in slow circles. "Is that helping the soreness?" Remus asked.

"Nothing helps the soreness, Remus." Tonks said. "But it feels nice. I love you." Tonks said.

"I love you too." Remus said. "I feel terrible still. I left you pregnant. I don't think anything I do will make up for it."

"Remus, stop." Tonks said. "I forgive you for leaving. I understand why you did. You were scared."

"You know what, Dora?" Remus asked.

"Hmm?" Tonks asked, looking up at him.

"We haven't even discussed names." Remus said.

"I know we should, but I'm terrible at thinking of names." Tonks said.

"Are you the type who wants to name the baby when it's born?" Remus asked.

Tonks nodded. "Unless you're the type who doesn't want to wait?"

"I'll do whatever you want. You're the one going through all of this." Remus said, running his hands down her stomach.

Tonks smiled at him. "And you are staying with me through all of it."

"I couldn't imagine leaving you again." Remus said. "And I couldn't imagine losing you. That's why I hope this war ends soon."

"Oh, me too." Tonks said.

"Do you want a daughter or a son?" Remus asked.

"Well, one day, I'd like both. I've always wanted to have just two kids. A boy and a girl, and the boy would be the older one." Tonks said. "And I know we can't take the risk again, so I'll be happy with just this one. And I don't mind if it's a boy or girl. As long as he or she is healthy."

"I want a girl just like you. A beautiful, smart and gifted girl." Remus said.

"Smart?" Tonks scoffed. "Believe me, I'm anything but smart."

"I still want a daughter like you." Remus said.

Tonks smiled. "So, would I be allowed to want a son like you?" She asked.

"Without the furry little problem, of course." Remus said.

"Remus, what if the baby is a werewolf? What will you do?" Tonks asked.

"Everything in my power to make sure the child does not grow up like I did." Remus said.

Tonks sat up,and pushed herself onto Remus' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This baby is so lucky to have a father like you." She said, kissing him.

**_Again, I apologise for the length. But...I am so excited to get into March and April's chapters! So yay! _**


	8. March

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly. I wish I owned HP, that'd be awesome. **_

**_Month 9- March_**

"Remus, why are you leaving this time?" Tonks demanded. "You've always been fine in the attic!"

"In case, Nymphadora. In case Death Eaters find the house. I'll be out there, and I'll most likely attack them if they get too near." Remus said. "I'm just paranoid because I know if the Death Eaters get in here, you have less of a chance of getting out the way of a curse."

Tonks sighed. "First, don't call me Nymphadora. Second, Remus, I don't like you being out there." She said.

"It'll be fine, Dora." Remus said. "Just go, lay down. Try and sleep. You're far too pregnant to have to deal with anything. I'll be back the second I can." Remus said.

Remus kissed her, hugging her as close as it was possible. "I'll be fine." Remus promised.

"Remus, what if I go into labour?" Tonks asked.

"You won't. I'm sure of it." Remus said.

"Be careful." Tonks said.

"I will. What's the most that can happen?" Remus said, kissing her again. "I'll be back in the morning." He said, the door shutting behind him.

A few hours passed, and Tonks couldn't sleep. A noise from outside made the occupants of the house freeze. There were loud noises that almost resembled the sound of a zipper being zipped quickly, and that was the noise that told them the enchantments around the house had been broken.

"Downstairs." Andromeda said. "Dora, Sirius, come on."

She grabbed Tonks' wrist and pulled her towards the basement door. Sirius had pulled out his wand(or rather, the only wand he had) and aimed it at the door.

"Sirius?" Andromeda said.

"Go, I'll be right there. I'll stall them." Sirius said.

"Sirius, no. Come on." Andromeda said, letting go of Tonks and reaching to grab Sirius just as the front door was blown off it's hinges.

Andromeda and Sirius stumbled backwards, turning to the basement door and following Tonks down.

"Come here." Andromeda said, leading them down another set of stairs from the basement. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a door which Tonks had never known what was behind it. Andromeda pulled her wand out, dragging it across the surface of the door, which opened seconds later.

A growl came from above them. As they got into the small room, something grabbed at Tonks' leg, tripping her slightly. She fell, and a moment later, Sirius' arms closed around to stop her from colliding with the floor. Andromeda shut the door, after cursing the werewolf which had followed them down.

Sirius helped lower Tonks to the ground in a sitting position. "Mum, what exactly is this room?" Tonks asked.

"Well, in the First Wizarding War, me and your father moved here. This room was originally the cellar, but since we figured we'd never use it, Mad-Eye helped us out. No one can get in or out of this room without my wand." Andromeda said. "Did the werewolf bite or scratch?"

"It's just a scratch." Tonks said. "So, how long are we in here for?"

"I'll send a Patronus to the rest of the Order, and they'll probably come out here. And they'll send a Patronus to us when it's safe." Andromeda said. "We could be here a while, truthfully."

"Thanks for catching me, Sirius." Tonks said.

"I'm sure you would helped me out if the werewolf got me instead. And if you weren't pregnant." Sirius said, sitting down next to her.

Tonks leaned her head on Sirius' shoulder while Andromeda healed her leg up.

"Do you think Remus is alright?" Tonks asked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sirius said.

Andromeda sent her Patronus off and sat on Tonks' other side. After a while, Tonks pushed herself to her feet.

"Mum, I can't just sit in here. My back is killing me. I want to go to bed, or even just go lay down somewhere that isn't the hard floor of our basement." Tonks said.

"Dora, honey. It won't be much longer, I'm sure. I can sneak out to check in a while." Andromeda said.

"And leave us locked in here if you die?" Tonks asked.

"Ah, that's the magic of this room. If I die, the door automatically recognises your wand, Dora. It won't recognise it yet because I'm still alive, but once I die, it will recognise yours." Andromeda said.

Tonks cried out, doubling over and placing a hand against the wall to keep herself upright.

"Nymphadora?" Andromeda said, standing and moving to Tonks. "Are you okay?"

"No. It hurts." Tonks said.

"Okay, slowly sit down." Andromeda said, taking Tonks and gently lowering her to the ground. "Please don't be in labour. That's the last thing we need."

The pain had disappeared as suddenly as it had come. "The pain's gone." Tonks said.

"That doesn't mean it won't return." Andromeda said.

"Mum, it's probably nothing." Tonks said.

"Probably nothing always turns into something." Sirius said. Tonks gave Sirius a look.

"I feel fine, Mum." Tonks said.

"It could just be the way you fell, or if you stood too quickly." Andromeda said. "But I'm keeping an eye on you."

Tonks nodded, leaning her head back onto Sirius' shoulder. Tonks slowly dozed off, finally falling asleep on Sirius' shoulder a while later.

"Dora." Andromeda said, shaking her gently.

"Hmmm?"

"We can go now. You can go to bed." Andromeda said. "I got Mad-Eye's Patronus. The Death Eaters are gone, and the Order fixed any damage they saw. Mad-Eye also re-added the protection charms."

"What time is it?" Tonks asked, as Sirius helped her stand.

"It's morning. Remus should be back any time." Andromeda said.

They made their way upstairs, and Tonks continued on back to bed.

A while later, she didn't know how much later, she awoke to Remus slowly climbing into bed as well.

"You're alright!" She said. "Right?"

"I'm fine, Dora." Remus said, smiling at her. "Are you? Sirius and Andromeda told me what happened."

"I'm fine. I actually got some sleep last night." Tonks said.

"That's good, Dora." Remus said. "Now, what do you say if you go back to sleep, and I sleep?"

"I would love more sleep." She said, moving closer to Remus as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Tonks felt herself go numb. Judging by Andromeda's expression, Tonks hadn't been the only one. How could he be dead? He promised he'd come back before April, that he'd meet his grandchild, that he wouldn't leave Andromeda and Tonks.

Tonks was barely aware that tears had started flowing down her face. After a second, she felt her mother pull her into a hug.

"Dora, please. It isn't good for you to get upset." Andromeda said, fighting her own tears. "Love, please."

"Dad can't be dead." Tonks said. "He just can't be."

"Dora, I'm afraid he is." Andromeda said. "Love, we still have each other. And that's what your father would have wanted."

"How do you know what he would have wanted?" Tonks asked. "We haven't seen him in months. We didn't get to say goodbye."

"Dora. We have each other. And we need to be strong." Andromeda said.

Tonks nodded slowly.

"I know it hurts. I'm going to miss him too." Andromeda said. "But we have a new life coming that is going to need us more than Ted would have needed us. And he's going to be watching over us, alright?"

Tonks nodded again, hugging her mother back.

**_So... I umm... didn't add Remus or Sirius to the last tiny little bit. Umm don't mind that. haha. _**


	9. April Part1

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**_Month 10- April(the math says it's Month 10 O.O) _**

"She's far too pregnant to even leave the house, Alastor. I don't want any Order meetings being mentioned to her." Andromeda said. "She could go into labour any minute."

"That's why I'm here. I want you to send me a Patronus when she has the baby." Mad-Eye said.

"I will, don't worry." Andromeda said.

"The war's going to end, Andromeda." Mad-Eye said. "And none of you will have to worry which of you is next to follow Ted."

"I'm worried mostly for Dora. You've seen her lately. She's been way too tired, she cries so easily. And I don't think it's the hormones. I think it has to do with Ted's death. It's really getting her." Andromeda said. "I know Remus coming to his senses and returning helped a lot."

"I have to go meet up with Kingsley, but remember. Send a Patronus if she has the baby." Mad-Eye said. "I don't care if she ends up in labour and having it at 1am, I want to know."

"Alright, Alastor." Andromeda promised.

* * *

"Mum, it hurts." Tonks complained.

"Nothing like the real contractions will, sweetheart." Andromeda said. "These are just false contractions. Don't worry."

"How do you know they're fake?" Tonks demanded.

"Nymphadora, I was a Healer. I know these things." Andromeda said.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore." Tonks said.

"Just a few days longer, hopefully." Andromeda said, stroking Tonks' hair.

"No. A few days won't work. I can't sleep. I am constantly in pain and sore. Mum, I want to have this baby." Tonks said.

"Nymphadora, it takes time. Labour can last a long time. There are three stages of labour." Andromeda said.

"Three stages? Really?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Andromeda said. "The first stage, can take hours to days. The contractions won't be unbearable and will be short. It's during the second stage that your contractions will get worse, and closer together. And the second phase is only usually a few hours long. The third phase will be the most painful. The contractions will get longer and more intense. And usually, that's when you'll feel the urge to push. But you'll have to wait until I say you're ready."

"Mum, I don't like the sound of being in labour." Tonks said.

"It'll all be worth it though." Andromeda said. "Me and Molly will be there, and Remus is back. He won't leave again."

"What if the Death Eaters find out?" Tonks asked.

"They won't, love." Andromeda said. "Now, it's late. Can we both try and get sleep?"

Tonks nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, Mum." She kissed her Mum on the cheek and walked upstairs to her room. She could hear Andromeda tidying up downstairs.

* * *

She woke up with Remus' arm around her as usual. It was nearing Mid-April and Tonks was getting annoyed. Tonks shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable when she felt the pain start. As soon as it had started, it stopped. Tonks took a deep breath. Was this it? Was she finally, after all these months, going into labour?

It was still early in the morning, and Tonks felt herself starting to doze off. A while later, the pain returned. Tonks sighed. This must really be it. She stood slowly as the pain disappeared again.

"Dora? Are you okay?" Remus asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel like lying around today." Tonks said. "And I think today is the day."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I've been feeling slight pains." Tonks said.

A while later, Tonks was sitting on the couch while Andromeda was making breakfast.

"Dora, are you going to at least try and eat?" Remus asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm going to try." Tonks said. "I am hungry."

"Have you told your Mum yet?" Remus asked.

"No. Not until they get worse." Tonks said.

Another pain overcame her and she grabbed Remus' hand, gritting her teeth.

"How much worse do they have to get before you tell her?" Remus asked.

"I'll tell her soon. When they get a little closer together." Tonks said.

"I'll tell her." Sirius said. "You can't not tell your Mum you're in labour, Nymphadora."

"Shut up, Sirius." Tonks snapped.

"Alright." Remus said. "But I think she'll be able to tell if you're in labour."

Hours passed, and the contractions got worse and closer together and Tonks was able to time the space between a couple of contractions.

"Mum, I'm in labour." Tonks finally said.

"That's why you've been acting slightly off today! How far apart are your contractions? It'd explain why you're slightly pale and sweaty." Andromeda said.

"They're about 6 minutes apart." Tonks said.

"6 minutes?" Andromeda said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Dora? Remus, go and get Molly. Dora, you stay right here. Sirius, don't let her move. I'm going to get the room ready."

Remus nodded and left Dora's side, kissing her cheek quickly. Andromeda disappeared upstairs, returning about 6 minutes later when Tonks was in the middle of another contraction.

"It hurts so much, Mum." She whined as her mother sat next to her, taking her hand.

"I know, I know. Just breathe." Andromeda said. "Is it over?"

Tonks nodded slowly.

"Alright. Come on, let's get you upstairs. Sirius, send Remus straight up when he gets back." Andromeda said, helping her stand up slowly. They made their way upstairs, and Andromeda helped Tonks lay down, her water breaking seconds later.

"Oh Merlin." Tonks mumbled. "Does this mean it won't be a long labour?"

"I think so. You're contractions are getting closer, and that's a good sign." Andromeda said.

"Is the pain going to get worse?" Tonks asked, tears streaming her face.

Andromeda looked at her daughter. She about to answer when Remus and Molly entered the room. Remus moved quickly to Tonks, taking her hand.

"How much longer do you think, Andy?" Molly asked.

"Not long at all. I think she's going into the third stage of labour." Andromeda said.

Tonks cried out as another contraction hit. Remus kept his grip on her hand and Andromeda timed the contraction.

"Oh. Definitely getting close, dear." Andromeda said to Tonks. "Not long now."

"Nymphadora, you're lucky." Molly said. "All 6 times I was in labour, it lasted days sometimes. With the twins was my longest, that was 4 days."

"You've only been having contractions for 6 hours now, right?" Andromeda asked. Tonks nodded as another contraction hit.

"We were supposed to be at an Order Meeting." Remus said.

"Well, I'm a little busy." Tonks said. "And you are certainly not leaving me this time."

"No, I mean, we should send a Patronus telling them we can't make it." Remus said.

"Arthur will tell them, Remus. Don't worry." Molly said.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, her mother said it was time to push. She did as her mother instructed, crying out at the sudden escalation of pain.

"Dora, you're doing great." Remus muttered, flinching a bit when she clutched his hand. "It's almost over."

The contraction ended and Tonks fell back against the pillows, trying to regain her breath. She barely had time before the next contraction hit and she was being told to push again.

"Dora, you're doing great." Remus said. "It's almost over."

"I really hate you, Lupin." She snapped, pulling her hand from his. "I hate you so much!"

"She doesn't mean it, Remus." Andromeda said, quickly.

"You don't know that!" Tonks cried out. "I wish you were dead, Remus!"

"Come on, Dora. Push. You're almost there." Molly said, the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried not to smile at Tonks' outbursts. "Push, Nymphadora. You're almost there."

She screamed this time, feeling like she was about to pass out.

"Remus," She said, reaching for his hand. "Don't leave me, please."

"I'm not." Remus promised, taking her hand again.

"This is really it. You're almost done." Andromeda said, grabbing a couple towels. "The baby's head is almost out, Dora."

The contraction ended and another one started what seemed like seconds later.

Andromeda was slightly pale. "The head's out, but I think the shoulders may be stuck. Dora, this next part will hurt the worst. But then it will be over. Push, sweetheart. Keep pushing." She said.

Tonks did as she was told. Her mother had been right. The next set of pushing brought pain that felt like multiple Cruciatus Curses. She screamed, louder than before. The pain got increasingly worse with every passing second until it stopped suddenly and Tonks caught a glimpse of her mother's pale face flood with relief before darkness took over.

* * *

As soon as their baby came into view, it's cry filling the room, Remus felt her hand become limp in his and glanced at her. Her eyes were shut, she had slumped back onto the pillows, her final scream cutting off as she fell under.

"Dora, if you can hear me, stay with us." Andromeda said. "Stay with us. Remus, talk to her, tell her to stay with us. We'll clean the baby up and then take care of her."

Remus took her gently in his hands. "Dora, did you hear her? Stay with us, okay? We have a child, who's going to need his or her mother." Remus said.

"It's a boy, Remus." Andromeda said. "Here's your son."

Remus stood and took the baby from Andromeda, who immediately moved towards Tonks once Remus was holding the baby. Molly was leaning over Tonks already.

"Is she going to wake up?" Remus asked.

"We're going to make sure she does." Andromeda said. "Remus, take the baby downstairs. Ask Sirius to send a Patronus to Mad-Eye, don't mention the baby in the Patronus. Just tell him to come over."

"Alright." Remus said, glancing one last time at Tonks before walking downstairs.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well, she had the baby." Remus said. "We have a son."

"No, I mean, with her. I heard her screaming. Is she okay?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure. Can you send a Patronus to Alastor? Don't mention the baby in the Patronus, just tell him to come."

A while later, Mad-Eye entered the house. "What happened? Why did you need me here?" He asked.

"Dora's had the baby." Remus said. "It's a boy."

"Is that him?" Mad-Eye asked. Remus nodded.

Mad-Eye sat next to Remus. "Is he a werewolf?" Mad-Eye asked.

"We won't know until Full Moon since no signs appeared while she was pregnant." Remus said.

"Is Dora okay?" Mad-Eye asked.

**_So...I'm doing this in two parts. haha. So, here was April Part1! _**


End file.
